In some known support or conveyor rollers, a layer of cushioning material is disposed between the cylindrical roller tube and a roller bearing, which is rotatably supported on a non-rotating shaft.
For example, DE 1 738 837 U discloses a bearing assembly having a generally block-shaped elastomeric cushioning layer that has indentations formed in both of its axial end portions. A relatively high cushioning capability can be achieved with this cushioning layer. A similar design is known from GB 592 043 A.
DE 28 01 879 A1 and its family member CA 1069842 disclose a similar bearing assembly for a conveyor roller, wherein the bearing rotatably supports a support ring or sleeve via an intervening elastic layer. In certain embodiments, one axial end of the support ring expands outwardly in the radial direction and the radial-outermost portion of the support ring is welded to the cylindrical inner surface of the conveyor roller tube or casing.
Similar bearing assemblies for the cushioned bearing of a support or conveyor roller are known from AT 215 887, DE 24 00 701 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,760.
However, the stability of the above-noted bearing assemblies may be lacking due to insufficient robustness or durability of the cushioning material. As a result, component failures can occur, when the cushioning layer is no longer capable of supporting the radial and axial forces of the conveyor or support roller.